


Breakdown

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semipublic Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's car suffers a breakdown and he has to wait in a diner for Sam and Bobby to reach him. Castiel is there to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by a car breakdown I experienced recently, wherein my car's starter motor suffered trouble with a terminal fuse. I had to wait in a cafe, until the breakdown recovery vehicle could reach me. I did not have Castiel there to distract me, sadly. *pouts* XD

Dean waited in the relative warmth of the diner, feet chilled to the bone despite his heavy boots and winter-thick socks. He glanced out of the window periodically, as he sipped slowly at the coffee he held between chilled hands. He still felt the just-below-zero temperatures from outside, despite the fact that he was separated from the cold by glass and was warmed by the diner’s almost adequate heating system.

He sighed, turned away from the window before jamming his fork forcefully into his second portion of pie viciously. He was impatient for the arrival of Bobby and Sam, having waited for them for at least a half hour with no sign of either of them at all. Truth was, Dean needed the distraction of someone somewhere to alleviate the distressing - to Dean - boredom of waiting alone in a diner.

Dean had stopped at the diner to refuel his stomach with steaming hot pie and a warm up of coffee after a solo - and therefore easy - salt-and-burn case on a child ghost. He’d been in the diner for at least twenty minutes, only to find that his car wouldn’t start when he wanted to leave. He checked beneath the hood, jiggled the leads on the battery, tried turning the engine over periodically yet received no signs of life from the car. Dean had finally decided to call it quits on ever getting the car started, too cold to want to spend any more time looking beneath the hood for a problem he couldn’t even find.

He’d retreated into the relative warmth of the diner, deciding it best to just call Bobby, knowing the hunter would come fix the problem, or at least tow him home until he could find out what had happened himself. Bobby had indicated that Sam would be with him, still under Bobby’s watchful eye after almost killing the elder hunter the week before. Neither Dean nor Bobby fully trusted Sam’s motives, despite the younger Winchester showing no signs of either returning to Robo-Sam, having designs on Bobby’s life again or scratching at the wall that Death had placed in his head to prevent Sam being harmed by his soul’s year-long tenure in Hell.

Dean blinked back from thoughts of Sam when the waitress brought him his second cup of coffee since returning to the safe, vague warmth of the diner’s interior. The hunter smiled his thanks at her, before watching her leave the vicinity of his suddenly too private booth near the back of the diner. Even though he‘d specifically chosen that booth to wait for Bobby and Sam in privacy, he decided he would have appreciated at least some company.

“This is when I need Castiel,” Dean muttered to himself, breath fogging in the steam from the coffee cup.

He thought of his angelic lover, the way Castiel’s dark blue eyes caught in the light and glimmered with liquid warmth whenever his gaze locked with Dean’s and the way the angel’s body was so soft and responsive beneath his own when they made love. The hunter smiled at the memory of Castiel’s wings shimmering around them both and the way they could sit in silence for hours without ever feeling the need to talk. He started wishing that Castiel could be there with him, as he was starting to miss him, his very presence.

“Hello, Dean,” said Castiel’s deep voice suddenly, causing the hunter to slop hot coffee down the front of his t shirt at the angel‘s surprisingly sudden appearance. “I think you wanted me here?”

“Freaking hell, Cas! Give a guy a heart attack, why don’t you?” Dean asked, sharply, as he stared up into the face of his amused lover.

“That was not my intention, Dean. My apologies,” the angel said, before he pressed one hand to the front of Dean’s soiled clothing to clean it with a thought and a blink.

Dean nodded his thanks at his lover’s gesture, surprised at the warm, tickling sensations that oozed across his skin from the angel’s firm touch. He glanced around the other patrons of the diner, yet no one had noticed Castiel either suddenly appearing nor performing his own brand of angelic laundry service upon Dean’s person. Dean had to admit that despite his earlier need for company, his choice of private booth certainly had had its perks.

The hunter smiled to himself in relief before scooting across the heavily padded seat beneath his ass, making room for Castiel. The angel slid in beside him, body warm and comforting as Castiel crowded all too closely to Dean. His thigh pressed tightly against the hunter’s, yet Dean didn’t complain as once he would have done. Any and all contact from his lover was permitted, and welcomed gratefully now. Dean checked the diner again, before he slid his arm across the back of the seat easily, hand draped lazily against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel settled into the half embrace, eyes closing briefly at the extra contact, before he leant one slender hand against Dean’s thigh.

Neither spoke, all too content to remain word free in each other’s presence as Dean resumed eating his pie again. The fork he was wielding lifted periodically to cream smeared lips and Castiel watched its progress, long fingers working slowly up Dean’s thigh. The hunter didn’t stop him, all too aware of what Castiel was doing. He almost choked all the same when he felt the angel’s fingers clamp against his dick, palm firm and inescapable as the angel started to touch him beneath the table.

“Oh yeah,” Dean moaned, when it seemed, to him, that Castiel was about to pull away. “Oh, sweetheart, yeah.”

The fork rattled against his almost empty plate as Castiel continued palming Dean beneath the table, eyes resting intently upon Dean’s increasingly aroused face, plump lips parted as gusts of aroused breath puffed from between Castiel’s lips.

Dena felt his orgasm coiling through him and he tensed, cursing when Castiel did pull away. The hunter stared at him angrily, accusingly and opened his mouth in preparation to protest. He didn’t get that far; instead, Castiel checked the diner’s patrons himself before slipping beneath the table.

The hunter felt Castiel’s fingers ease open his flies as the angel shifted beneath the table unseen. Dean’s hand clutched helplessly at the edge of the wooden table, threatening to drive splinters into his hand if he clutched any tighter. He gasped, eyes wide as he felt Castiel’s deft hand ease his dick from his underwear before Castiel’s mouth closed over the end of it, sucking Dean back skilfully beneath the table.

Dean’s mouth gaped wordlessly, glad for the privacy of a hidden booth as he felt Castiel’s head bobbing between his legs swiftly, the angel’s hand massaging his balls deftly. Dean knew he couldn’t last long beneath the angel’s ministrations, finally coming hard down Castiel’s throat with a throaty whine settling deep into his chest, head thrown back in ecstasy. His chest heaved with the need to breathe, dick still hanging out of his jeans, Castiel’s hand still wrapped firmly around his balls.

Dean looked down beneath the table, catching sight of Castiel’s deep, interested blue eyes glinting back up at him from the angel still crouched. He watched as the angel bent, to blow warm air against Dean’s half hard dick and the hunter was surprised when his cock responded, growing and thickening to aching hardness again. Dean smiled, surprised at the versatility of angel mojo, bringing him back from post-orgasm to full hardness again.

He watched this time as Castiel’s mouth closed over the end of his cock, stretching wide as the angel took him slowly into his mouth, Dean’s thick shaft swallowed easily by his lover. Dean continued watching as the angel’s dark haired head bobbed swiftly between his legs, aroused purrs working in the angel’s throat as he skilfully deep-throated Dean. Dean had had a lot of blow jobs, yet none compared to the ones given by Castiel. The angel was particularly adept at giving head, not that Dean had anything else to complain about in their love life. Sex with Castiel was unbelievably good, and the hunter could say that he’d never had sex as good with anyone else but Castiel.

He smiled when he thought of how satisfied they both were after a night of frantic coupling, bodies sweaty and sated as they lay comfortable in each other’s arms. To say that Dean loved the angel was an understatement. He knew that he hadn’t had it so good and never would again. Their relationship was so much more than mere sex, he knew. Their relationship was built on mutual trust and respect. He was suddenly desperate to get back to the motel room, or at the very least Bobby’s, to make frantic rutting love with his lover.

“Please,” he whined. “Baby, please, more.”

Castiel’s head bobbed faster, and Dean felt his cock nudge at the back of the angel’s throat. His head bowed, body tense and shaking with the need to come and he finally shot his load deep inside Castiel’s throat, a harsh, barking whine of release bursting from his throat when Sam suddenly appeared by his side. Dean was still reeling from the best blow job he'd ever received, even by Castiel’s standards and yet, somehow he managed to meet his brother’s gaze head on, a sated smile plastered across his face.

“Hey, Sam,” Dean murmured, raising his hand in greeting in the face of his very confused brother.

“Hey, Dean. You alright?” Sam asked, as he eyed Dean a little dubiously.

“Yeah, I’m good, very good in fact,” Dean replied, slightly distracted by the feel of Castiel popping his dick back inside his boxers and zipping the front of his jeans closed with deft fingers.

“You looked in pain,” Sam persisted.

“Oh, no, dude, that wasn’t pain,” Dean amended with a chuckle, but didn’t clue his brother in on what he’d felt.

Sam leant down when he heard a faint shuffling beneath the table, eyes catching sight finally of Castiel’s trenchcoat peeking from beneath the table. Sam began to smirk a little when a pair of wide blue eyes peered back at him, as the angel carefully, primly wiped his mouth with his hand.

“No, I see now that it wasn’t pain,” the younger Winchester said, with something like amusement simmering beneath the surface of his voice. “I can see Castiel hiding beneath the table.”

Dean’s head thunked back on the back of the seat and he laughed, as Castiel slithered from beneath the table to sit pre-possessively beside Dean. The angel laid one hand upon Dean’s knee, eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at Sam. The elder Winchester dropped his arm closer around his lover’s body and the angel turned his wide eyed stare onto Dean instead.

Shuffling sounds came from behind Sam as Bobby tramped up behind the tall hunter, rubbing his hands against the chill caught upon his skin. His nose was a little reddened from the cold outside, and he stared at the still laughing Dean and staring Castiel.

“What’s up?” Bobby asked, as he cast a gaze at Sam, who was also grinning, dimples showing deep in his cheeks. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing you need to worry about, Bobby,” Sam replied. “Dean and Castiel seem to be enjoying each other’s company, is all.”

Bobby shrugged, as though it was no news to him and Sam waved him away, not wanting to explain further. He decided it was enough that he knew what they’d been up to without explaining it to the elder hunter. Bobby shrugged again before he addressed Dean.

“I’ve got your car hitched to the back of my truck,” he said, as Dean turned his smile upon the elder hunter. “It’ll be a short ride back to my house where I can get it fixed for you.”

“Any idea what the problem is?” Dean asked, as he finally stood.

Castiel stood beside him, slipping his hand into Dean’s and waiting for the hunter to squeeze his hand warmly in turn. They remained holding hands as Bobby gave them a run-down of his theory that it was something to do with the starter motor, that one of the terminal fuses had burnt out. Dean nodded, satisfied that Bobby seemed confident he had a replacement for it, before he turned to peck a quick kiss to Castiel’s cheek. Bobby and Sam looked on as Castiel turned a small, but warm smile upon Dean, making Dean smile back at him.

“C’mon, let’s get you two idjit lovebirds back home, huh?” Bobby asked, as he clapped first Castiel then Dean on the shoulder.

He led them from the diner, Castiel and Dean directly behind him, still holding hands, with Sam bringing up the rear. Sam couldn't help but shake his head over the memory of what he’d inadvertently walked in upon, and the private moment that Dean and Castiel had shared in the most public of places. Even though he actively encouraged their relationship, sometimes he wondered why they just couldn’t keep it behind closed doors.

True to his word, Bobby had hooked the Impala to the back of this truck, and they spent the trip back to Bobby’s house piled in beside him in the front of his truck. Dean and Castiel were mashed together in the corner, holding hands but remaining otherwise silent. Bobby and Sam pointedly left them alone, talking to one another to afford the lovers their privacy.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the safety and warmth of Bobby’s house, and the elder hunter told Dean he’d look at his car the following day, proclaiming it too late in the evening and too cold to start work fixing the Impala. Dean nodded, a little impatient to see his car back on the road again, yet grateful they had somewhere to stay for the night. The elder Winchester followed his brother and Castiel inside while Bobby unhooked the Impala from the back of his truck, before the elder hunter joined them, to cook food for dinner.

When dinner was over, Dean and Castiel disappeared to their shared room for the night, leaving Sam and Bobby alone to clear the dinner plates away. They exchanged a tight smile between them, still too wary and too mindful of recent events to speak much, yet knowing they at least shared the same thoughts on Dean’s relationship with Castiel.

Bobby had always viewed both of the Winchesters as the sons he’d never had, taking John’s place as their father figure when John had died. He was proud of Dean for the fact that he’d found someone to settle down with, knowing that Castiel was good for the elder Winchester. Watching Sam, he could tell that despite everything recently, Sam was pleased for both Dean and Castiel too.

Bobby nodded to himself, but remained silent, waiting until Sam had retreated to bed, and on to sleep, before he closed up for the night. His sleep was poor, mindful of Sam-shaped intrusions, yet he remained undisturbed despite self-induced wakings, with the only noises he heard that night coming from Dean and Castiel’s room across the hallway.

True to his word, Bobby rose early, finding and fixing the starter motor problem with Dean’s car. By the time that Sam and eventually Dean and Castiel made their way downstairs, Bobby had made breakfast for them all, glad for the extra company, if only for a few more hours until they went on their way once more.

~fini~


End file.
